Tick-Tock
"Tick-Tock" is a song by the South Korean-Chinese girl group Cosmic Girls. It is the third track on their debut EP Would You Like?, which was released on February 25, 2016. Lyrics SeolA Xuan Yi Bona EXY Soobin Luda Dawon Eunseo Cheng Xiao Mei Qi Yeoreum Dayoung Hangul= 눈 뜨면 제일 먼저 누가 생각나요? 그러니까 말해봐 그게 누군데요? 끝까지 입을 다물고 있어도 알아낼 거니까 gonna be cool 심증은 완전 확실한데 자꾸만 아닌 척을 하고 있어 내가 촉이 좋은 건지 알잖아 예전부터 눈치는 좀 빨랐어 첨엔 너도 놀라고 많이 혼란스러웠을 거야 심장이 일분에 거의 150번도 더 뛴 것 같은데 Tick-tock tick-tock 얘기해 봐요 Tick-tock tick-tock 언제부터였니 Tick-tock tick-tock 얘기해 봐요 Tick-tock tick-tock 발뺌해도 소용없어 Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock 시간 끌기 없기 Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock 진실만을 대답해줘 말 돌리는 거 더는 안 봐줘요 앞뒤가 안 맞다는 거 너도 알죠 정말 내게 아무 관심 없었다면 이 곳에 앉아있지도 않았겠죠 난 심, 심, 심각하게 생각해 던지는 질문이야 나 그냥 심, 심, 심심해서 너한테 이러는 게 아닌 것만 알아둬 첨엔 너도 놀라고 많이 혼란스러웠을 거야 심장이 일분에 거의 150번도 더 뛴 것 같은데 Tick-tock tick-tock 얘기해 봐요 Tick-tock tick-tock 언제부터였니 Tick-tock tick-tock 얘기해 봐요 Tick-tock tick-tock 발뺌해도 소용없어 Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock 시간 끌기 없기 Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock 진실만을 대답해줘 자꾸 커지는 동공 과도한 제스처 떨리는 그 목소린 불안하단 증거 정곡 정확하게 찔리셨나 봐요 자, 털어버리고 다음으로 넘어가요 너에 대한 정보는 나도 이미 많이 갖고 있어 너 말야 거짓말 할 때 눈 깜빡이는 거 모르나 본데 Tick-tock tick-tock 얘기해 봐요 Tick-tock tick-tock 언제부터였니 Tick-tock tick-tock 얘기해 봐요 Tick-tock tick-tock 발뺌해도 소용없어 Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock 시간 끌기 없기 Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock 진실만을 대답해줘 Tick-tock tick-tock 얘기해 봐요 Tick-tock tick-tock 언제부터였니 Tick-tock tick-tock 얘기해 봐요 Tick-tock tick-tock 발뺌해도 소용없어 Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock 시간 끌기 없기 Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock 진실만을 대답해줘 |-| Romanization= nun ttuemyeon jeil meonjeo nuga saenggaknayo? geureonikka malhaebwa geuge nugundeyo? kkeutkkaji ibeul damulgo isseodo aranael geonikka gonna be cool simjeungeun wanjeon hwaksilhande jakkuman anin cheogeul hago isseo naega chogi joheun geonji aljanha yejeonbuteo nunchineun jom ppallasseo cheomen neodo nollago manhi hollanseureowosseul geoya simjangi ilbune geoui baekosibbeondo deo ttwin geot gateunde Tick-tock tick-tock yaegihae bwayo Tick-tock tick-tock eonjebuteoyeoni Tick-tock tick-tock yaegihae bwayo Tick-tock tick-tock balppaemhaedo soyongeobseo Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock sigan kkeulgi eopgi Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock jinsilmaneul daedaphaejwo mal dollineun geo deoneun an bwajwoyo apdwiga an matdaneun geo neodo aljyo jeongmal naege amu gwansim eobseotdamyeon i gose anjaitjido anhatgetjyo nan sim, sim, simgakhage saenggakhae deonjineun jilmuniya na geunyang sim, sim, simsimhaeseo neohante ireoneun ge anin geotman aradwo cheomen neodo nollago manhi hollanseureowosseul geoya simjangi ilbune geoui baekosibbeondo deo ttwin geot gateunde Tick-tock tick-tock yaegihae bwayo Tick-tock tick-tock eonjebuteoyeoni Tick-tock tick-tock yaegihae bwayo Tick-tock tick-tock balppaemhaedo soyongeobseo Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock sigan kkeulgi eopgi Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock jinsilmaneul daedaphaejwo jakku keojineun donggong gwadohan jeseucheo tteollineun geu moksorin buranhadan jeunggeo jeonggok jeonghwakhage jjillisyeonna bwayo ja, teoreobeorigo dawumeuro neomeogayo neoe daehan jeongboneun nado imi manhi gatgo isseo neo marya geojitmal hal ttae nun kkamppagineun geo moreuna bonde Tick-tock tick-tock yaegihae bwayo Tick-tock tick-tock eonjebuteoyeoni Tick-tock tick-tock yaegihae bwayo Tick-tock tick-tock balppaemhaedo soyongeobseo Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock sigan kkeulgi eopgi Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock jinsilmaneul daedaphaejwo Tick-tock tick-tock yaegihae bwayo Tick-tock tick-tock eonjebuteoyeoni Tick-tock tick-tock yaegihae bwayo Tick-tock tick-tock balppaemhaedo soyongeobseo Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock sigan kkeulgi eopgi Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock jinsilmaneul daedaphaejwo |-| Translation= When you first open your eyes? Who do you think of, just tell me who is it? Even if you don't tell me I'll find out it's gonna be cool My intuitions are very confident But you keep acting like they aren't Do I just have good intuitions, you know already I caught on really quick since before At first you were probably shocked And very surprised I think your heart raced at 150 beats per minute Tick-tock tick-tock Tell me Tick-tock tick-tock Since when did you Tick-tock tick-tock Tell me Tick-tock tick-tock No point acting like it's Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock Don't waste time Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock Just answer with the truth I won’t let you go even if you change the subject I know, Your words don’t make sense If you really didn’t have interest in me Then you wouldn’t be sitting here Just know I think of this seriously Just know This isn’t to you At first you were probably shocked And very surprised I think your heart raced at 150 beats per minute Tick-tock tick-tock Tell me Tick-tock tick-tock Since when did you Tick-tock tick-tock Tell me Tick-tock tick-tock No point acting like it's Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock Don't waste time Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock Just answer with the truth Your eyes get larger and so do your gestures Your voice is shaking, means you’re anxious I guess I hit the bull’s eye Just let it out and go to the next step I already have a lot Of info about you I don’t think you know that when you lie You blink your eyes a lot Tick-tock tick-tock Tell me Tick-tock tick-tock Since when did you Tick-tock tick-tock Tell me Tick-tock tick-tock No point acting like it's Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock Don't waste time Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock Just answer with the truth Tick-tock tick-tock Tell me Tick-tock tick-tock Since when did you Tick-tock tick-tock Tell me Tick-tock tick-tock No point acting like it's Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock Don't waste time Tick-tock tick-tock oh oh oh oh Tick-tock tick-tock Just answer with the truth Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Would You Like? Category:Cosmic Girls